Sense Of Humor
by Hieisomething
Summary: Kurama is home alone so he decides to practice his meager control over the fox demon Youko Kurama. while he changes, Hiei comes and... let's say Kuramas control is still meager


Sense Of Humor 

Kurama sat in the middle of class taking notes. He looked up every once in awhile looking at the board then back to his paper. " Alright class finish tomorrow" the teacher was saying as the bell for the end of the day rang. Everyone stated packing up their things and filing out of the classroom. Kurama made his way to his locker and opened it , put his books and shoes inside after changing his shoes, and started on his way home. The sun was setting and there were long shadows as classmates walked past Kurama on their way home. It was very nice out and it looked as if there might be a slight shower later on where the redhead walked. Kurama arrived home and set his bag and shoes by the door. "I'm home mother" he called lightly. There was no answer so he walked into the kitchen to find a not that was placed on the counter.

-Suiichi Sorry dear I had to run out and buy a few things. I'll be home before dinner. Be safe

Shiori-

Kurama smiled to himself and set the note down before grabbing his bag and walking upstairs into his room. He opened his window and made a mental note to close it later incase those clouds made any threat to rain and moved over to his desk where he started his homework. About two hours later, Kurama laid down his pencil and stretched slightly. He stood up and checked the time. About 7:30 and his mother wasn't home yet. Just as he thought that, the telephone rang. He walked downstairs and answered before the machine picked it up. "Moshi-moshi?" " Oh Suiichi dear hello" Kurama sighed. It was only his mother. " Hello mother. Where are you?" "Oh dear I'm sorry. I left to town but got a call from work and they needed me to come in right away. And then it started storming here so I will have to get a room somewhere. I'm sorry honey. There is some food in the refrigerator" " Alright mother thank you for calling and be safe" He smiled and said goodbye before hanging up the phone and walking back upstairs. He opened the door to his room and shut it behind him before sitting on his bed. He looked around thinking of something to do before smiling. Since his mother wasn't home he could practice control over the fox demon Youko Kurama living inside him. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. After a little digging he found what he was looking for. The gift the beautiful fighter Suzuki had given him. The fruit of the past life. He uncorked the small round bottle and took a short drink. For a few minutes nothing happened. Then a sharp pain started growing in his chest. He could feel himself changing but also losing consciousness at the same time. He finally closed his eyes and let the transformation happen. Youko Kurama stood up and looked around the small room smirking. His large silver ears twitched slightly at a noise coming from one corner of the room where Kurama's desk sat. A small radio played a song quietly and the Youko smirked again, swishing his tail and walking over to the bed. He sat down and looked at the window and smiled slightly. Outside on a tree, Hiei sat watching him. He beckoned for the small demon to come in but Hiei just sat there. So Youko stood up and sighed, making his way over to the window sill and sitting on it. " are you going to sit out there all night Hiei? It is supposed to rain later." the Youko said softly. Hiei glared. " when it starts to rain, I will find shelter elsewhere." Youko rolled his eyes and smiled before standing up and walking back to the bed, snickering slightly as a loud crash of thunder rang out followed by a bright flash of lightning. Hiei scowled and jumped off his branch and into the window sill, shutting the window just as it started raining. Hiei tuned in one the song paying softly on the radio and scowled deeper. Youko listened to and laughed slightly.

-You will like my sense of humor You will be addicted to my smile Laughing all the while-

Youko looked over at Hiei and smiled "So what brings you over here Hiei?" Hiei turned and looked at the fox demon. " I just wanted to ask Kurama something" "Oh…Well Kurama's mother isn't home right now so he wont be coming out 'till she gets home" he smiled evilly as he said this and turned away. Hiei frowned and looked back over at the radio.

-And I will end each conversation I will leave the room with upper hand And you will understand-

Hiei looked back over at Youko who was inspecting a piece of fizz on the bedspread on which he sat. He looked up and smirked at Hiei who blinked and turned away again. Youko snorted quietly and stood up, growing a small plant and putting on the bedside table. He waked up behind Hiei and wrapped his arms around the small demons shoulders. Hiei tensed and tried to scoot away but Youko held him fast and whispered in his ear " So…what was your question?" Hiei glared at the floor and sniffed " None of your business nosy fox" He sniffed again and sneezed quietly before blinking. He eyed the plant Youko had made and noticed it was producing a strange smell. He looked up at Youko " What is that thing?" the fox's golden eyes looked down at him as he smiled " it is juts a little flower Hiei" " Yes well I know what your 'little flowers' can do"

-You will find my scent attractive You will like my real, engaging eyes And playful, childlike smile-

Youko let go of Hiei and walked back over to his plant, bending over it slightly and smiling over at Hiei again. He waved his hand over the plant and the smell fluttered across the room. Hiei blinked and started to feel slightly light headed. Heat was rising to his face as he put a hand to his head to make the room stop spinning. Youko turned and smirked, not letting Hiei see it, and walked back over to him " What's wrong my little hibana? You look …tired" he smirked again as Hiei looked at him and glared. " What did you do Youko?" Youko looked mockingly shocked " Why hibana what makes you think I did anything?" He bent down and stood Hiei up, walking him to the bed and sitting him down.

-You will find my style appealing I will overpower you with wit And I will be a hit-

Hiei blinked slightly as more heat rose to his face and he leaned back slightly. Youko took his chin in his hand and looked at him " Hmmmm Hiei you don't look so good" he smirked as Hiei growled lowly. " But that is alright. I'll make you feel better" he leaned down and kissed Hiei who struggled weakly against the bigger youkai.

-If only you'd run to me If only you'd come to me If only you'd relax upon your rules And dare to be love's fool-

Youko smirked again as he removed a now nearly responses Hiei's shirt and laid him down on the bed. Hiei's head rolled slightly to one side, giving Youko a wide expansion of his neck. Youko smiled and leaned down, nipping at the nape of Hiei's neck lightly "Why thank you for the offer Hiei" he smirked as Hiei made a faint sound in the back of his throat as Youko nipped and licked Hiei's neck

-If only you'd come for me If only you'd run to me If only you'd relax upon those rules And dare to be love's fool-

Youko had removed three of Hiei's four belts and was working on the last when a sharp twist started in his chest. He glared at the bed and quickly removed the last belt. He wasn't going to let Kurama back out in the middle of this, because Kurama wouldn't finish it and all his hard work would be wasted. He kissed Hiei again, slightly roughly and removed the last article of the fire demons clothing. With a slight groan, Hiei turned his head and shut his eyes tightly, feeling the bed spin underneath him and still more heat rising to his face. Youko looked down at the small demon under him and smirked. He definitely wasn't going to let Kurama out.

Youko smiled down at Hiei after a few hours of the plants induced scent, leaning over Hiei once more. He bent down and kissed Hiei then finally let the struggling Kurama out.

-Waking up from a coma (tossing, turning) -

Kurama opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss and realized he wasn't clothed and he was kissing a furiously red Hiei

-Sweat has covered my body (my mouth felt dry)-

He stopped kissing Hiei and looked around the bed. It was a mess and so was he and Hiei.  
-My life flashing before me (nothing much to say)-

A voice in Kurama's head laughed " Figure it out Kurama. The plants effect wont last for much longer so you might want to finish.

-Most of it was so boring (Did you hear me say?)-

Kurama blinked and blushed 'so that's what he does when he is out' " only this one Kurama" the fox answered. Kurama glared and looked at Hiei who was breathing quickly and still blushing. Kurama had to admit he looked pretty sexy like this. Slowly he bent down and kissed Hiei who moaned quietly into the kiss.

-Only I could adore you (the wind through the trees)-

Kurama blushed and kissed Hiei harder, causing a slightly louder moan as Kurama lowered himself closer to Hiei. Youko chuckled in the back of Kurama's head.

-Silently barking orders (rushing up to me)-

Kurama stopped the kiss and started kissing Hiei's neck, Hiei on response tilted his head and gave Kurama more room "I got him used to it Kurama…you don't have to be gentle" Youko laughed again

-This is only beginning (don't anger the sea)-

Kurama kissed lower and lower till he came to Hiei's navel. He smiled slightly against the skin of Hiei's stomach before lifting his head up and crawling back up to Hiei's mouth.

-Feel the wave's crashing higher and higher on me-

Kurama put one hand on Hiei's stomach, feeling the muscles tighten slightly at contact and one hand on his leg, kissed him tenderly one last time before being as brutal as Youko, causing Hiei to gasp loudly and grab Kurama's hair, titling his head back. Kurama started a rhythm and sped it up slightly before slowing back down, Hiei's breathing getting quicker and quicker.

-Crash, crash, crash, crash If only you'd relax upon your rules And dare to be love's fool-

Kurama leaned his head back as did Hiei and moaned loudly, mixing Hiei's name in with the strange sound. Hiei gripped Kurama's hair tighter, the room still spinning, now accompanied by lights.

-All the blinking lights, noise of eternity (if only you'd come to me)  
All the sentences swirling inside of me (you will like my sense of humor)  
Inside of me (and dare to be love's fool)  
(If only you'd come to me)-

Kurama relaxed and kissed a panting Hiei. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes

-I have censored my eyes, I hear drums in my ears (if only you'd run to me)  
Redirected desire now it comes out as tears (you will like my sense of humor)You know, it comes out as tears (and dare to be love's fool)-

In the back of Kurama's head, Youko smirked and leaned back. He laughed slightly then louder as Kurama fell asleep against a worn out Hiei who also drifted off. He smirked to himself and decided this would defiantly have to happen again.

-You will like my sense of humor You will like my sense of humor-


End file.
